A device, such as a power supply, that receives line-level AC power may include one or more components to improve the functionality of the device. For instance, a device may include a capacitor electrically positioned across two of the conductors (e.g., across the hot and neutral conductors in North America or the L-1 and L-2 conductors in Europe) to filter the line-level AC power signal. In some examples, such a capacitor may be referred to as an x-capacitor.
However, in some examples, the inclusion of an x-capacitor may present one or more disadvantages. For instance, the conductors of a plug of a device that includes an x-capacitor may remain charged after the plug has been removed from an outlet, which may be hazardous.